12 Supernaturals of Christmas
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU stories from the 12 Supernaturals of Christmas Challenge at my fanfic group. Written by multiple writers and have multiple ratings.
1. A Corpse of a Threeheaded Hellhound

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.**_

**_Note: This is the Christmas challenge at my fanfic group. It's written by various authors and is posted with promission. Each author will be listed under the title of each story and every story has a different rating. The 12/31 Update was just an added note for Four Urban Legends._**

**_This is rated T for Mild Swearing._**

_On the first day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me _

A CORPSE OF A THREE HEADED HELL HOUND

By: PhoenixWitherLov

Both Winchester brothers looked down at the large three-headed corpse of a dog laying on the forest floor. Dean kicked it with one foot.

Dean: "Is that…"

Sam: "Cerberus. I think so. It's supposed to be guarding hell. What is it doing here?"

Dean: "Maybe someone threw a ball and told him to fetch?"

Sam: "Should we burn it here or move it?"

Dean: "Here. I'm not touching it. Now if you want to get up close and personal with it don't let me stop you."

Sam: "I'll get the salt and gasoline."

Sam wrinkled his nose.

Sam: "I'll hurry. It's starting to smell."

Sam jogged away. Dean knelt down by the creature and poked it with the shotgun. Dean looked over the heavy creature.

Dean: 'What the hell happened to you?"

There were no visible wounds that he could see, but the creature was dead. What did it die of? A stroke? A heart attack? Dean looked towards where the Impala was parked and didn't see Sam coming back yet.

Dean: "Terrific…"

He tried pushing the dog over with the shotgun and it didn't work. Dean really did not want to do this, but he put the shotgun down and tried rolling it over with his hands. Not being able to budge it he put his shoulder into it and it finally rolled over. There were no wounds under it, but where it had been laying was a green shoe. An elves shoe. Dean picked it up with the shotgun and looked at it. Sam walked up behind him and put down the gas and salt.

Dean: "I think it died from eating an elf."

Sam: "An elf?"

Dean: "Maybe the ears were sharp and pointy?"

Sam grabbed the shoe from Dean and threw it onto the hellhound. He than put salt on the corpse before dosing it in gasoline. Dean lit it on fire with his lighter before going to where Sam was standing.

Sam: "If anything it ate a mall elf."

Dean: "Dude, I don't think it matters."

Sam: "Yes it does. Elves are not real."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

Dean: "And Cerberus is?"

Sam: "True."

Sam picked up the stuff and headed towards the car with Dean following.

Dean: "This is the last time I take a lead from a guy in a white beard."

Sam: "You don't think…"

Dean: "Nah."

Both brothers looked at each other for a brief moment before looking up at the sky.


	2. Two Wounded Winchesters

_**Disclaimer: See first page.**_

_**Rated T for mention of Nudity.**_

_On the second day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me_

TWO WOUNDED WINCHESTERS

By: HunterJWinchester

John had only been gone for a week on a hunt with Bobby. They had left John's two teenage sons at Bobby's place like they had a million times before thinking every thing would be fine. They weren't expecting to come back Christmas day and find both brothers bruised and covered in small cuts. Dean, the oldest of the boys had some minor burns on his face and hands. The youngest, Sam had one arm in a sling. Bobby looked at the two boys sitting on the couch than went into the kitchen.

John remained where he was standing by the door. "Well?"

Both spoke at the same time.

"Killer Reindeer." Was Dean's answer and Sam's was, "Christmas light mishap."

John narrowed his eyes. "Well which was it?"

Sam looked away, so Dean answered. "Uh…both, sir."

John raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Sam wanted to hand Christmas lights outside to surprise you and Bobby. While outside we were attacked by reindeer. I ended up wrapped in the lights, which is where the burns came from and Sam's arm broke while they were dragging us through the scrap yard. Rumsfeld scared the deer off."

John rubbed his forehead. "Alright I'm going to bed." He went in Bobby's spare room and shut the door.

Bobby walked back into the living room. "Nice story, but where does the half naked girl sleeping on the kitchen table fit into it? Or the one running around out back in only Dean's leather jacket and a Santa hat?"

"Magic reindeer?" Dean answered in his normal tone.

Bobby looked at Dean first than Sam who would not meet his eyes. He returned to looking at Dean. "I never want to know what happened here. As far as I'm concerned it was reindeer. I don't want to know how you two really got that way. Just…I'm going to bed." Bobby left the living room.

Sam looked horrified. "I don't know how I'll be able to face Bobby again. That was embarrassing."

Dean gave him a lop sided smirk. "Had one hell of a good time though."

Sam couldn't help, but laugh and grin. "Alright I did."

"See I told you, you would, little bro." Dean stood up. "I'm going to take Tish and Beck home. Should I schedule you another date?"

Sam looked at his arm. "We'll play it by ear."

"Get some sleep, Sam. Tell Dad I'll be back some time tomorrow." Dean stiffly left the living room and Sam fell over exhausted on the couch.

(And the corpse of a three headed hell hound)


	3. Three Salt and Burns

**_Disclaimer: See first page._**

**_Rated T for mild swearing._**

On the third day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

THREE SALT AND BURNS

By: DeanAndSammyWinchestersMommy 

Author Note: This is dedicated to my four favorite chat room guys who allow chick flick moments to be okay.

John was glade that more than one hunt in a town was a freak occurrence. This town was one of the rare ones. Three ghosts terrorizing three families. John wanted to get rid of the ghosts by Christmas morning. It would have been done a few days before, but they ran into a problem locating the graves. First they had the wrong names than the graves were too old for there to be any record of where they were, so John and his two sons, sixteen year old Sam and twenty year old Dean, had to look through every graveyard on foot. By the time all three graves were found it was Christmas Eve and to get the job done in time to give those families an angry ghost free Christmas they had to split up.

Dean wasn't happy about Sam going on his own, but it had to be done. John had dropped his youngest off to make sure Dean didn't stay with him. Sam had complained a little about having to do this on Christmas Eve, but John knew he understood the importance of getting it done tonight. If he didn't there would have been more arguing. At least they were some place warm. They would never have been able to dig in to frozen ground.

The dark night would conceal their movements and as long as no cops come around they shouldn't have any problems. The ghosts might try to stop them, but from what John had been able to find out they weren't violent. Just a nuisance to the people living in the houses they haunted. Even so they deserved to be put to rest.

John came to the grave of the little boy who died running into a civil war battlefield and put down the salt and gas he was carrying, but kept the shovel in hand. He got to work digging up what was left of the coffin.

In an old graveyard located far outside of town Dean was already half way to the coffin of a woman who died from a very bad beating. The woman had been appearing at the sight of her old home and looked just like she had when she died. From what Dean could tell it wasn't a pretty sight. Dean glanced at his watch and saw he was making good time. If he hurried he could go check on Sam in a half-hour.

Dean paused in his shoveling as he felt a coldness take control over half his head. The shovel slipped from his fingers, but didn't fall to the ground. The young man broke out of the trance as the cold spread to other parts of his body. The ghosts of the badly woman appeared holding the shovel. Dean tried to grab the edge of the grave to get his shotgun, but found the hand that had gone numb, the same hand that appeared to be broken on the ghost, wouldn't move to grab the dirt edge. The ghost brought the shovel up and bashed it against the side of Dean's head. The same side hers was bashed in. Dean fell against the side of the grave, blood running down the side of his face. The ghost brought the shovel back towards him, but this time caught him in the arms as he brought them up to cover his head. The ghost smashed the side of the shovel into Dean's legs to knock him down to the ground. The instant Dean hit the ground the shovel smacked into his head again. He fell dazed onto his back and after another hit he was out.

At the graveyard Sam was doing his salt and burn he wasn't sure what to do. The ghost of an old man was standing on the grave Sam had to dig up. He could just shoot the ghost, but it wasn't doing anything wrong. Sam put the salt and gasoline down. "I'm sorry I have to do this. I wish I could tell you things would be better for you. I just don't know for sure."

The ghost smiled at him than vanished. Sam went to work.

The whole time John dug he heard a child crying and begging for him to stop. He kept it out of his mind. When he broke open the coffin the child's voice had a screaming fit. John climbed out of the grave and threw salt onto what was left of the little boy than splashed the corpse with gas. John threw a lit match into the grave and the screams stopped.

Dean regained conciseness in as much dark as it had been when he was out. He found himself in a tight box that he could barely move in. It smelled of decay and gasoline. Dean could feel bugs moving on him and it only took a few seconds to register the decayed smell came from what was left of the spirit's corpse. He was shut in the casket with the corpse. Worst of all Dean realized he was drenched in gas. The ghost was finishing her own salt and burn and making sure he went with her!

The ghost appeared above him inside the coffin, a lit match in hand. Dean's hazel eyes widened as she dropped the match on him. The fire spread quickly and the ghost cackled evilly until the fire consumed her corpse and the ghost burst into flames. Dean yelled and banged on the lid of the coffin as the flames burned him. In his panic he missed hearing something heavy land on the coffin and than the lid was ripped open.

Sam already had everything cleaned up at his dig by the time his Dad picked him up. "Quick and easy." John said to Sam. "Dean's probably already back at the motel."

Sam had a nagging feeling in his stomach. "We need to check the graveyard first."

John decided to humor him and did just that. They saw the Impala still parked by the graveyard as they pulled up. It wasn't alone. Bobby's truck was parked next to it. John parked his own truck next to Bobby's than turned it off and got out. From where they were parked John could see someone in the dark filling in the hole. Even in the dark he knew it wasn't Dean. John broke into a run and it wasn't until he was almost to the grave that he saw Dean sitting against a tombstone with Bobby's jacket draped over him. John knelt down next to him and removed the jacket. Dean's clothes were singed and in some places completely burned through, but the skin in those stops was just a little red. It was nothing that wouldn't heal. John turned his attention to the head wounds. He would have to stitch those up once they were back at the motel room. "What happened?"

"I was caught by surprise. Stuck me in the casket. Bitch tried to barbecue me."

John noticed Sam had joined them. "Sam, stay with your brother." John stood up and walked over to Bobby. "How did you know Dean was here?"

"I didn't." Bobby looked over at the brothers. "John, I don't even remember driving here. Last I remember is going to bed than I wake up in the drivers seat of my truck and I was parked next to Dean's car." Bobby looked at John. "It was Mary. She was in the passengers seat and told me Dean was trapped in a grave and needed my help."

John looked down at the wedding ring he still wore even after all these years and felt a tear escape his eye.

(Two hurt Winchesters and the corpse of a three-headed hellhound)


	4. Four Urban Legends

**_Disclaimer: See first page._**

**_Rated M for language, Violence, Murder, Mention of rape, Necrophilia, and Cannibalism._**

_On the fourth day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me_

FOUR URBAN LEGENDS

By: HunterSammyWinchester, DeanWinchester66, EllenHarvelleWinchester, and JoAndDeanForever

Author Note: Urban Legends used in this story have been slightly changed and are the following: The escaped mental patient dressed as Santa, The Smith Sisters email chain letter, Baby Under the Bridge, and the Autopsied while Alive.

DeanWinchester66 Note: JoAndDeanForever asked me to make another note because she doesn't approve of everything starting with Sam waking up to the end. She helped write stuff before that, but had nothing to do with anything after Sam waking up.

The Impala was parked and turned off on the snow-covered street in front of the empty yet well maintained two-story house. The Winchester brothers sat in the front seat looking at the seemingly normal looking house. "What was the deal here?" Dean asked Sam.

"Two girls were skinned forty-five years ago in one of the bedrooms. In seventy-seven their parents were killed in the same way as the girls. Their younger brother survived without a scratch and said two zombie looking creatures claiming to be the sisters he never knew he had killed them." Sam looked at Dean. "In ninety-two it happened again. This time there were no survivors."

"Okay, so every fifteen years. I'm just guessing it all happened on the same day?"

"Exactly." Sam pulled a folded article out of his pocket and unfolded it as he handed it to Dean. "Today. The girl you hooked up with last night told me about the legend of the Smith Sisters. While you were sleeping off your hang over she helped me look into the story. We came across the newspaper articles for each of the murders. After she went to work she got the burial information for each of the deceased. All were cremated." As an after thought Sam added. "You finally found someone useful."

"Their all useful, Sammy. Just not in a way you would like." Dean glanced over the Smith sister's murder article. "Did they ever catch the guy who killed them? Or the girls skins?"

"No. From what Tawny said…" Sam saw the confused look on Dean's face. "That's the woman you spent last night with." Dean mouthed the word Tawny and looked to be pondering the name. Sam ignored him and continued. "She works at the county clerks office. She says the case for the girls was marked unsolved and filed away. The parent's murders were blamed on the brother and he ended up in a state mental home. After the ninety-two murders they were all reopened. The police are ignoring the brothers testimony of zombies and going with the idea that the same guy that killed the sisters did the other two killings."

"Kid could just be nuts, but we've checked out less before." Dean threw the article into the back seat. "No bodies, so it can't be zombies. If the skins are well kept than that could be what's keeping the spirits around. Thing is if their not in the house than were screwed worse than Pamela Anderson's and Tommy Lee's sex video."

"I could have gone without that comparison."

"Let's load up and get this done." Dean got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. He opened the trunk, but looked away from its contents to look at the surrounding neighborhood. The houses were set far apart and were dark yet he had the creepy feeling of being watched. Dean looked back at the trunk and opened the false bottom. He checked the shotguns to make sure the rock salt was loaded than handed one to Sam as he joined him at the back of the Impala. Dean handed him extra shells and a container of salt. Dean put extra shells in his black jacket pockets and put another container of salt in the other pocket. He put the colt in the back of the top of his pants under his shirts and jacket. Dean grabbed the full gas can and two flashlights before shutting the trunk. He handed one flashlight to Sam who put it in his jean pocket and than he handed over the gas can. They headed inside.

Dean clicked on his flashlight and it showed the inside of the house wasn't as taken care of as the outside and on all the old furniture inside was a thick layer of dust and what Dean suspected was rat droppings. Great. Footsteps came over head and both boys silently moved low towards the stairs. Dean clicked off the flashlight. They stayed low in the shadows with the shotguns pointed up at the darkness of the stairs. The footsteps started down the stairs. Dean counted silently in his head and when he figured it came to the center of the staircase he clicked back on the flashlight.

"What the hell!" The voice was female and young. Small white hands tried blocking the light from her face and Dean turned it away from the blonde.

"Jo, What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jo lowered her hands and blinked to try to get rid of the spots in her eyes. "Same thing you two are up to."

Ellen appeared at the top of the stairs. "I thought I heard the Impala's engine. How you boys been?"

Sam put the gas can down. "As good as can be. You here about the Smith Sisters legend?"

"Smith Sisters?" Ellen started down the stairs. "You boys didn't dig back far enough. There's another story that goes with the house. During world war one a woman lived here with her infant child while her husband was off fighting in the war. A neighbor man had fallen in love with the woman and wanted her for himself. It eventually lead to if he couldn't have her no one would, so he broke into her home one night in December dressed as Santa. The woman escaped with the child, but instead of running off she doubled back to hide in the house. She hid under the basement stairs and soon heard the man tarring up her house. She thought her and her baby were safe, but than the baby started wailing and the man over heard it. He came down into the basement and murdered the two of them. The woman's body was found, but the baby wasn't. People sometimes hear the babies cries in the basement, but if they investigate they're never heard from again."

Jo finished the tale. "The man was captured and it turned out as a teenager he had escaped from an asylum. All those years and no one knew it until he killed that woman and her child. We suspect the babies crying has something to do with the Smith Sisters death and all the other deaths that have happened in this house since then."

Dean looked at Sam. "Great. More fucking Urban Legends." He looked at Jo and Ellen who now stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you find anything upstairs?"

"Anything left over from the murders has been taken out long ago." Ellen answered. "Were going to check out the basement. It's the only place left for anything to be. You're welcome to join us. If there is anything four hunters will be better than two."

Dean smirked. "You forgot to bring gasoline?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah. I forgot to grab it out of the car."

Dean shook his head. "Rookie move, Jo. Or just a blonde one." He quickly sidestepped her playful smack.

"If you children are done we have work to do." Ellen managed to keep the smile off her face at their goofing around. A door slammed shut in the hall to their left and they all turned raising their guns and flashlights towards it. Behind them in the direction of the basement door a babies wailing could be heard. "Jo, go see what shut that door. If you find anything yell. I'm going to check the basement."

Dean looked at Sam and his little brother nodded in agreement with what their silent conversation said. Dean went with Ellen towards the basement door and Sam went with Jo to investigate the door. Dean and Ellen searched each door they came to until they found the one that lead into the basement. After Dean opened the door the wailing was even louder, almost deafening. With Ellen's flashlight on Dean turned his off and put it in his pocket before heading down the stairs first. Ellen followed him and they made their way down cautiously. The old stairs creaked loudly. The babies crying stopped and the door slammed shut behind them. Neither of them reacted to it and kept going down. The flashlight barely penetrated the darkness of the basement. Ellen stepped down onto another step and the wood broke. She started to fall through the stairs, but Dean dropped his shotgun and turned, catching her under her arms before she fell. Ellen's own flashlight and shotgun were lost. "Are you okay?" Dean took a step down and felt his back hit something in the darkness. "There's something here." He whispered and let her go.

Ellen fell through the hole. A pile of old boxes broke her fall. In the darkness above she heard the shuffling of a fight. More wood cracked, but nothing else fell through the stairs. She heard a thunk of something landing on the dirt floor somewhere to her right. Ellen felt around the floor for her gun and flashlight. Her hands hit her flashlight and she turned it on and pointed it at the stairs. Nothing was on it and the wooden railing was broken. Ellen turned towards where she thought she heard something land and in the light she saw Dean lying on the floor. He wasn't moving. Ellen shined the light under the stairs long enough to find her shotgun than grabbed it and got to her feet. She went to Dean and shined the flashlight over him. He only had a wound on the side of his head. She shined the light directly onto the wound and something in the wound moved!

Ellen pulled a small bottle of holy water out of her pocket and dumped a small amount on the wound. It bubbled with demonic infection. Something slithered out of the wound and landed onto the dirt floor. Ellen didn't care what it was. She stood up and stepped onto it, squashing it under her shoe. With it gone she knelt back down and dumped some more water onto the wound.

Dean opened his eyes and after a few moments managed to focus on her. "I can't feel anything except my head."

Ellen shined the flashlight down his body again. If there were anymore of those things they had to have gone under his clothes. "Did you feel anything before you got thrown?"

"Whatever that thing was it puked on me…I felt several bites and that's the last time I remember feeling anything. Did you get the creature?"

"Shit." Ellen hadn't thought about the creature. She turned the flashlight around the basement and didn't see it anywhere, but her flashlight still didn't penetrate all of the darkness.

"Go get Sam and Jo."

Ellen didn't want to leave Dean alone, but she wouldn't be able to move him either if he couldn't help in some way. "I'll be back. I'm just going to the door and yelling for them." Ellen walked towards the stairs and headed up them. She opened the door. "Sam! Jo! We need help!" She waited a few moments and no one came. Ellen looked back into the basement. "Dean, I need to go get them. I'll only be gone a few minutes." Ellen headed back towards the front of the house.

Dean heard her walk away. His hazel eyes turned black before returning to their normal color and he got off the floor. He walked under the stairs and reached into a large crack in the wall that could go unnoticed. He pulled out everything except the skins and the baby bones that were in there.

Sam and Jo

The only door they found in the directly of the door that was slammed would not open. If it were stuck close than there was no way it would have shut on its own. Sam checked for any wind in the hall around the door to account for it closing, but didn't feel any. "We need to get into that room. Let's see if Dean and Ellen have found anything. It might take the four of us to get through that door."

"They've been gone awhile. We should check on them any ways." Jo heard someone coming and saw a flashlight come into view. "Mom? Where's Dean?"

"He was attacked. There's something in him that's making him paralyzed."

Getting through the door was now forgotten by Sam and he ran down the hall. When he reached the staircase he barely got a glimpse of someone in a Santa costume before the sound of a shotgun blast rang out and he was hit in the chest by rock salt. Sam fell back against the wall, dropping both his shotgun and his flashlight.

"Now you know how it felt when you shot me." Sam knew who it was just by the voice, but still the person in the Santa Claus costume moved closer. It was Dean, black eyed, in an old blood stained Santa costume. "Well not both times." Dean reached inside the Santa jacket and pulled out the colt. He shot Sam's in the shoulder. Sam yelled in pain and grabbed his shoulder. A flashlight clicked on in Dean's face and he heard two guns getting ready to fire. Dean looked directly into the light and saw Jo and Ellen perfectly. "I've been at this awhile. That's not hurting me any."

"Drop the gun and back away from him!" Ellen yelled at Dean as she stepped forward.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Shoot me. You could splatter this kids brain and heart on the wall behind me and I would still come for you. In his body none less. All you will do is ensure Dean's death once I leave him. Not that I plan on leaving this body anytime soon. I like the way it appeals to the opposite sex. I can smell the arousal of that hot little girl of yours from here." Dean's patented smirk appeared on his lips. "Girls, handle them while I deal with Azazel's bitch."

The skinned looking spirits of the Smith sisters appeared behind Jo and Ellen and grabbed for the guns. They pinned the two female hunters to the opposite walls as they struggled for the guns.

Dean turned his full attention to Sam who just stood there holding his shoulder. "Its no fun if you don't try to fight back. This is your last chance, Sam." Dean frowned when he didn't move. "Dean's disappointed Sam. He wants you to fight for your life. He doesn't want you to die and I promise you will die tonight." The demon returned the colt to the inside of the red coat. "Your brothers seen some pretty fucked up shit. Events that took place that he never told you about. I'm drawing inspiration for what I'm planning on doing to you right from his mind. Do you know what it will do to him to have killed in the way I'm thinking? Fuck him killing you at all?" He turned his attention away from Sam and back to the Smith Sisters and the Harvelle's. The ghost had control of the guns and had both women where they couldn't get loose from their grip. "Take them upstairs. You know what to do." Dean turned back to Sam and got a face full of holy water. Dean screamed and backed up, covering the smoking flesh with his hands on instinct. "That's better, Sammy." The demon removed the hands from Dean's face and Sam was thrown telekinetically back into the wall where his head was slammed repeatedly into it before he blacked out.

Sam came to screaming. Or at least he thought he was screaming. His ears heard no sound, but his mind knew he was screaming. He felt the knife enter his second foot and the silent scream came again. The scream came again as Sam's felt someone expertly cut off both his eyelids without even hitting the eye. Dean put the eyelids down on the floor and looked into Sam's face. "It's a wonderful power I have. All it takes is a drop of blood into a humans or in your case half-human's mouth to make them paralyzed. Can't move, but you feel everything." A surgical kit laid open next to Sam's naked motionless body. "Usually I just skin my victims, but I have something special for you, little brother." Dean picked up a blood stained scalpel out of the kit and made a deep cut along the collarbones. "Have you ever witnessed an autopsy? Oh well it doesn't matter. That's what I'm going to be performing here. When I'm done I might just eat them. Have a little Hannibal Lector action going on." The scalpel began to straight line down Sam's chest, but than stopped.

Sam was screaming inside still. He couldn't come up with a way out of this. He couldn't even speak to plead with Dean to fight! His eyes rolled to find Ellen and Jo and what he found he wished he hadn't bothered looking. Ellen was skinned and penned to the wall of the closet and Jo was penned to the floor much like he was also skinned. Both women were dead.

"I had a little fun with the both of them before and after they died. I lived out a few fantasies I've had about them since we meet them in the roadhouse over a year ago. It'll stay with me for a very long time. Much like this well. Course for this body it would be for what? Another six months? Maybe its something they can torment him with in hell?"

Sam's eyes returned to Dean as he moved down to Sam's feet. "If it hadn't been going to hell already it would be now after tonight. Murder, Rape, Necrophilia. They're all pretty big sins. Oh we must not forget the torture and murder of ones own kin." Dean cut the scalpel into the side of Sam's big toe on his right foot and continued over the tip of the toe, down into the valley between the toes and continued until it was over the little toe. All the while Sam was screaming inside again. Dean continued the cuts down each side of the foot and put down the scalpel. He slowly pulled back the skin on the bottom of Sam's foot. Dean pulled a pair of pliers out of the kit and used them to rip off every one of Sam's toenails. He knew the agony he was putting the hunter through and he loved it. With the toenails off he freed the rest of the skin and pulled it up to the foots ankle where the bottom had stopped. Dean moved back up to where he could look into Sam's brown eyes with his own hazel ones. "Start screaming."

With those words spoken Sam's screams now echoed through the abandoned house as his possessed older brother continued to torture him…

When morning came Dean was back in control of his own body and the demon was gone to rest for another fifteen years. Being back in his regular clothes the only thing that was covered in blood was his face, hands, T-shirt, and his boots. Even his amulet had some blood on it. He sat at the top of the stairs with his back against the railing and looking towards the bedrooms with the three Hunters bodies in it. Dean stood up and walked to the bedroom's doorway. None of the bodies had been moved from their previous locations. The stench of blood and death was starting to cover the musty smell in the air. Dean didn't smell any of it. He turned and walked down the stairs to get the gas can at the bottom of the stairs. He returned to the room and salted all three of the bodies before tossing gasoline around. He went through the whole house splashing gasoline around. When he got to the basement Dean dumped the remaining gas and salt into the crack that hid everything. He lit a match and tossed it in. Dean dropped two more matches in the basement than returned to the second floor and dropped a lit match onto each of the bodies before moving onto each of the bedrooms. He dropped the remaining matches on the first floor before leaving the house. Dean climbed into the awaiting Impala and started her up.

"There's a good possibility the demon might be back in fifteen years."

Dean looked at his brother in the over head mirror. "He'll be someone else's problem. I'll mention it to Bobby."

"Will Bobby be around that long?"

"I don't know, Sam. It depends how well he takes things." Dean turned into his seat and looked at his brothers folded up skin on the backseat next to the demons case of surgical tools. "Oh hey, Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean turned back forward and put the Impala into drive before pulling away from the burning house.

(Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and the Corpse of a three-headed hellhound)


	5. Five Enchanted Amulets

**_Disclaimer: On first page._**

**_Rated T_**

On the fifth day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

FIVE ENCHANTED AMULETS

By: KimPinkPowerPunk (Kimberly LeSourelle) and GavinVenom (DeanWinchester66)

Author Note: This goes with Gavin's Impala Series.

With the falling snow and dark of night it made the air very cold. Normally Bela would be in her expensive car with great hear, but tonight she couldn't. She had stolen some very valuable items and gotten caught. Now the owner and his men were after her. They were watching her car and apartment and god only knew what else. She had no one else to call and was surprised when Dean didn't hang up on her. He said he was in the area and would pick her up. Bela remained hidden until she heard the Impala's engine than she quickly got into the passenger's seat. As soon as the door shut the car took off. "Where do you want to go?"

"I need to drop something off with a client. Once it's out of my hands everything will be fine." Bela carefully put the box between them. 'I'll give you twenty thousand dollars if you take me there and than to my apartment."

"A simple thank you would be fine. Where's your client?"

"Take a right than the second left. I'll tell you where to go from there." Bela shivered since the snow had drenched her silk blouse and slacks. She regretted leaving her jacket in her car.

Dean turned on the heater and pulled the Impala over. He removed his leather jacket and handed it to her. "What did you steal this time that's worth all this?" He pulled the car back on the road.

"Amulets." Bela slipped on his jacket. "There are only five in existence. I have four of them in that box. The fifth is on your chest."

"You're not getting my amulet."

Bela looked offended. "You think that less of me?"

"Your buyer didn't want it."

Bela smiled. "She did until I told her you had it. She black balled it and now no one wants it. She said being around the neck of a dead guy would ruin the enchantment."

Dean turned the second left. "What enchantment?"

"Go straight until you hit elf. Than it's a left and pull into the first parking garage. According to the spirits they were made centuries ago by good demons to help warriors in the fight against evil."

Dean watched the road signs. "Your willing to hand that over to the highest bidder? Do you ever wonder what your customers do with the stuff you sell them?"

"I'm not paid to ask. I'm paid to get what they want."

Dean found elk and turned onto it. He than pulled into the parking garage and stopped at the gate. Bela moved the box and slid into the middle, so the guard could see her better. "Bela Talbot. I'm expected."

"And you, Sir?" The guard asked hand on his gun.

"Dean Winchester. I'm just giving Bela a ride."

"One moment." The guard stepped into the guard shack and got on the phone. He hung it up and returned to the car. "Mrs. Seagal wants you both to go up." He opened the gate.

Dean drove the Impala into the parking structure. "Why would she want to see me? Who is this woman?" He pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.

"She's heard a lot about you Winchesters. Maybe she wants to see what I told her is true. The stories of you are exaggerated." Bela got out of the car.

Dean locked it up than followed. "If you keep telling people you know me your going to have even more people want you dead. If the whole world doesn't already."

"I'm not worried about it." Bela reached the elevator and called it down. "You could just take my offer of becoming partners." She removed his jacket and handed it back to him. "I don't want to be seen in that jacket."

Dean put it back on. "I'm fine coming in and saving your ass on occasion, but I don't agree with what you do."

The elevator arrived. "Suit yourself." Bela stepped onto it. "I'm getting two hundred thousand just for these necklaces."

Dean got on shaking his head. "Anyone ever tell you how greedy you are?"

"You every time we meet." Bela hit the button for the top floor. "Why did you bother picking me up? You obviously don't approve of what I do. Why not let those men kill me?"

"If any ones going to kill you it's going to be me. It's not going to happen over necklaces."

The elevator opened into a pent house and an older woman in a business suit greeted them as they stepped out. "You were able to get them?"

"Of course. Can we get this completed?"

The woman ignored Bela and looked at Dean, taking in every inch of him. "I'm glade to finally meet you, Mr. Winchester. My name is Vivian Seagal. I'm a collector of Supernatural items. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. I had wanted to meet the two of you for a very long time. Your much more handsome than Bela told me. Please take a seat. I will go get the money." Vivian walked deeper into the pent house.

Bela walked into the living room and took a seat on the expensive couch. Dean walked into the living room, but sat on the edge of the top of the couch looking down at her. "Who the fuck is this woman?"

Bela rolled her eyes. "Behave. She's a very good client and sit down on the couch."

Vivian watched them from the doorway and quietly took a picture of it with a digital camera. She placed it down on a table as she entered the room with a bag in her hands. "It's quite all right if he sits there." She sat down at the other end of the couch. Bela handed over the box she was holding and Vivian opened it. It held four amulets that looked exactly like the one Dean wore minus his leather cord. She picked each up one at a time and carefully looked them over. When she was satisfied she closed the box and handed the bag to Bela. "If you need a calculator to count there's one on the kitchen counter." She turned to look up better at Dean. "Please tell me about yourself, Dean."

"I don't think so."

Bela removed all the money from the bag and began counting it on the coffee table.

Vivian didn't give up. "How did you get that amulet than? My sources told me it was buried with a mummy."

"Lady, I'm not interested in giving you my life story."

She touched the part of his jacket that was on his leg. Dean felt her slide her hand in his jacket pocket and rub against his leg. He fought the urge to move. The old chicks were usually into Sam. Not him. If he could tell Sam he knew his little brother would get a kick out of it. "That's okay than." Vivian moved her hand out of his pocket and stood up. "Bela, I have other business I need to see to. You know your way out." Vivian left the room. After she got into her office she shut the door and picked up her phone. She hit the speed dial and waited for the answer. "You don't need to pretend to be after Bela Talbot anymore. It's done." She hung up.

Bela finished counting the money and put it back in the bag. She stood up. "I'm ready to go." They left the pent house and Dean drove Bela to her apartment building. Once they got there Bela pulled some money out of the bag and held it out to him. "For our deal."

"I told you…"

She interrupted him. "I know and I won't say it." She tossed the money into his lap and quickly left the car and entered her building.

Dean shook his head and put the money in the glove box. As he sat back in the driver's seat he felt something in his jacket pocket. Dean reached his hand in and pulled out the four, now glowing, amulets.

(Four Urban Legends, Three Salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and the corpse of a three-headed hell hound)


	6. Six Blood Thirsty Vampires

**_Disclaimer: On first page._**

**_Rated T_**

On the sixth day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

SIX BLOOD THIRSTY VAMPIRES

By: GavinVenom (DeanWinchester66)

Author Note: This goes with the Impala Series.

When John came to he found himself trapped in a cage. The only thing that freaked him out more than not knowing how he ended up there was his eighteen-year-old son had his arms, hands, chest, thighs, and ankles chained and strapped against the wall opposite the cage. He was stuck standing and his head hung forward limp. John hoped he was just sleeping. John looked around the room for his fourteen-year-old son, Sam, before he remembered Sam hadn't been with them. He was safe at Pastor Jim's, so the only son he had to worry about was Dean. The teenager moved his head, but didn't hold it up. "Dean, look at me, son."

Dean weakly lifted his head and with his head out of the way of his neck John saw how much blood covered it. "Nice of you to join us." Dean said with a husky tired voice. "Can you get out?"

John tested the walls and roof of the cage. It was expertly put together, strong and stable. There would be no breaking out. "No. Did you see what it was?"

"I thought you said vampires weren't real." Dean allowed his head to drop again.

"I thought they were extinct." John didn't like how weak Dean seemed. "Do you know how many?"

"Five…I think…" His voice sounded like he was almost asleep. "I'm not sure."

John slammed hard against the door of the cage. "Dean, look at me." His son didn't even move. "Damn it, Dean! Wake up! DEAN!" He slammed his shoulder against the door hoping it would break. Every second his worrying for worse, but the cage door would not break. John stopped and managed to get one hand through the bars to feel the lock. It was a simple pad lock. He pulled his hand back in and check his jean pockets for his lock picking kit. His pockets were empty. John looked at Dean and the boy only had on a T-shirt, jeans, belt, and of course his amulet. He could tell Dean's pockets were empty, so unless his son had anything hidden in his biker boots he didn't have anything on him either. The vampires were smart. They had covered all the bases. He wondered if the vampires knew they were hunters?

He heard a steel door open and John turned to see a door behind him. A stunningly beautiful, yet familiar, blonde haired woman in jeans and a baby doll T-shirt stepped into the room and let the door close. Her heeled boots clicked on the tile floor as she walked towards them. She smiled seductively at John, but walked around the cage. She continued to Dean. "You surprised us, John. Dean put up more of a fight than you did and he's still just a boy." She pushed Dean's head back to leave his bloody neck exposed. "You really should pay more attention to your drinks." She leaned towards Dean's throat and licked the sticky dry blood there.

"Get the fuck away from him!" John started back on the door again.

The woman's second teeth came out and she sank them into Dean's throat. Dean was too weak to do anything except whimper a little. The woman stepped back and let Dean's head fall forward again after only draining a little blood. She turned to face John. "Your son's blood has a hot spicy taste to it. It's only been a few days and I just can't get enough of it." She felt some blood on her lips, so she licked it off. "Too bad he's not going to last much longer." She turned back to Dean and released the teenager from the chains and straps. He fell limp to the hard cold floor. "Say your good-byes. We'll be finishing up with him tonight." She walked around the cage and left the room. John turned his attention to the hinges of the cage and attempted to pry them loose with his fingers. "Dean, just hang on. I'm going to get us out of here."

Dean managed to roll his head to the side to face his Dad. His hazel eyes were open, but had a tired look to them. "Sure, Dad." He watched John's pathetic attempts at escape for a few more moments before falling back asleep. John kept working on getting the door open.

After what seemed like hours the door opened again and John knew the time had run out. "Kill me. Please. Let him go." He turned to the door and saw two male vampires carry in a metal tub. They walked around the cage and sat it down near Dean. The two male vampires left and two female ones entered carrying big pitchers. As they pored them in John saw they were full of blood. After several trips it was almost full. They left and the female from earlier came back in. "Instead of just watching us drain Dean I thought you might enjoy watching him torn apart in a blood frenzy." She knelt down at Dean's feet and removed his boots. "It will prolong his life a few hours and make the kill so much sweeter for us." She picked up all five foot nine inches of Dean and put him fully clothed into the tub. She placed his head on the edge of the tub. "If his head slips in yell." With her hand she put some of the blood on Dean's face and hair. The vampire licked the blood off her hand than knelt down and picked up Dean's boots. "Nice boots. You can keep them until it's your turn." She tossed them at the cage than left the room again.

"Maybe their not that smart." John spoke to Dean knowing that he might not be able to hear him. He put his hand through the cage and tilted the boots towards him. Nothing was in them. "Damn it." Dean's head slipped under the blood. John didn't notice at first, but when he did he panicked. "Dean! Wake up!" He looked towards the door. "His head fell in!" No one came in. John looked back at the tub and got ready to scream again than he changed his mind. He didn't say anything. Dean dying this way would be better than being torn apart. John turned his back to the tub as this decision tore him apart. Dean shouldn't have to go through this. Not dying like this. A splash and coughing came from behind him. John turned around quickly and saw Dean sitting up in the blood.

Dean looked down at the blood. He rushed to get out of the tub and ended up falling out. "What the fuck were they thinking?"

"You don't want to know."

Dean crawled over to the cage and checked out the lock. He leaned his forehead against the cage as nausea came over him.

"Dean, you need to focus. Get the cage open and I will take over. If you can't you need to get out of here."

"I can do it." Dean removed his belt. He used it to pick the lock than removed it. Dean slide back away from the cage and John opened it. John pushed Dean's boots towards him and crawled out of the cage. As Dean put back on his belt and boots John went to the door. He couldn't hear anything on the other side. They didn't even hear him yell. Why let there be a chance of Dean drowning if they wanted to feet off him? Once dead he would be no use to them for food?

Dean's boots sounded on the floor behind him. John turned and Dean slammed him against the wall with super strength. His hazel eyes were now a blood red and a set of vampire teeth had come down over his human teeth. Without a word he sank the teeth deep into his father's neck…

John awoke in the motel room's chair he had fallen asleep in while watching old Christmas movies. Right now the original Miracle on 34th Street was playing. John looked away from the TV and at the motel rooms two beds where Sam was sleeping. The other was empty. John jumped up with a panic, but relaxed when he heard the toilet flush. It was followed by the running of the sink. Dean exited the bathroom and looked at his startled Dad. "That's what you get for watching those freaky ass Christmas movies all night."

John sat back down. "Just go back to bed. One more word and I'll make you watch them."

Dean put his hands up in defeat and got back into bed. John watched him as he slept the rest of the night.

(Five Enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and a corpse of a three-headed hell hound)


	7. Seven Packs of Werewolves

**_Disclaimer: On first page._**

**_Rated T_**

On the seventh day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

SEVEN PACKS OF WEREWOLVES

By: GavinVenom (DeanWinchester66)

The first time a pack of Werewolves crossed the Winchester's path John was still training and was working with two other Hunters. They knew who the werewolves were and slaughtered each of them in their sleep.

The second time a pack of Werewolves crossed the Winchester's path it was only Dean and Sam. The children were alone in the cabin their father had rented. He was out hunting the very werewolves that broke in. John followed the trail back to the cabin. Both Werewolves were dead by Dean's hand. Sam never found out.

The third time a pack of Werewolves crossed the Winchester's pat the Werewolves were still feeding on the flesh of a group of young campers. One werewolf managed to escape.

The fourth time a pack of werewolves crossed the Winchester's path Sam had lost his best friend. Dean hunted down each of the werewolves and tortured them in their human forms. He didn't kill them until they wolfed out again.

The fifth time a pack of Werewolves crossed the Winchester's path the Werewolf who got away the third time had made a new family. This time the Winchester's were the hunted. They set a trap for Dean and tortured and used him as bait to lour out John and Sam. Once John realized it was a trap he took Sam and left town.

The sixth time a pack of Werewolves crossed the Winchester's path the trail ran cold before they could find them.

The seventh time a pack of Werewolves crossed the Winchester's path Dean immobilized his father and slowly ripped him apart. Sam committed suicide.

(Six bloodthirsty vampires, Five Enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and a corpse of a three-headed hell hound)


	8. Eight Killing Curses

**_Disclaimer: On First Page._**

**_Rated T_**

On the eighth day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

EIGHT KILLING CURSES

By: GavinVenom (DeanWinchester66)

Note: Also part of my Impala Series.

The house was dark except for a light in the living room where Dean and Sam stood in front of an upset looking woman and a bored looking teenage girl. Dean didn't have any guns in his hands, but the colt was tucked into the waist band under his shirts and leather jacket, but all he wanted to do was pull it out and blow the girl away. "Want to explain why you did it?"

"Not really. Can I go now?" She stood up to leave without waiting for an answer, but Dean pushed her back down to sit on the couch before she could take a step. Her Mom did nothing except to whip some tears.

"Jasmine, what you did was serious." Sam kept his voice calm as he spoke to the girl. "Those curses you put on your family is killing them. You need to call them off."

The girl looked defiantly at them. "You're the experts. You do it."

"Jasmine, do it!" Her Mom snapped. "I don't know what to do with you!"

"The books in my school bag in my room. I never bothered to learn how to call off the curses."

"You better hope you can." Dean looked at Jasmine's Mom. "Where's her room?"

"First at the top of the stairs."

Dean went upstairs and entered the room. He grabbed the bag off the bed and pulled the old looking book out of the bag before dropping the bag to the floor. The page with the eight curses was marked, so he opened it and read the page for a way to stop it…

Sam waited quietly downstairs not bothering to talk to either the Mother or Daughter. This was something they would have to work out on their own. Without any real proof the police couldn't be brought in, so the girl was getting away with murder. Sam knew whatever punishment the Mom would use, if any, would be severe enough. Dean descended the stairs and stopped in the living rooms doorway. He still had the book. "Were done here. Let's go."

The mother looked at him with hope. "Were you able to stop it?"

"I'll meet you at the car." Dean said to Sam and Sam left the house. "There's no way to stop the curses. You can only deflect them at someone else. I would stay away from your daughter. The next few days are going to be hell until she's dead." Dean left the house.

(Seven packs of Werewolves, Six bloody thirsty vampires, Five Enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and a corpse of a three headed hell hound)


	9. Nine Stalking Creatures

**_Disclaimer: On First Page._**

**_Rating M_**

On the ninth day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

NINE STALKING CREATURES

By: Gavin's Mom

It was a foggy December Day. Dean and Sam were out walking the town. They kept hearing some weird sounds, but they couldn't see what it was. It was coming from the outside of town. Dean went one way and Sam went the other way and it wasn't long after that Sam heard Dean yelling for help. Dean was running around like a mad man with nine things hanging from various parts of his body. One was hanging from the crotch of his pants. He didn't know what it was and Sam yelled at him to stop so that he could shoot it and Dean said, "Are you crazy! You're not going to shoot my cock! Just fucking pull them off!"

When Sam got all the creatures off he started laughing. It turned out to be Cassie and eight other women who had found a spell to turn themselves into creepy looking snakes.

Dean asked, "What the hell are you laughing at?" He turned around and saw Cassie and the other women who were still in mid transformation back to being human. "What the fuck were you doing?"

Cassie shrugged. "We were horny so I went after your cock and the other women just took what they could get."

"Why in the hell didn't you just ask?"

Cassie flashed him a flirtatious smile. "This was more fun."

The other woman looked Dean up and down before licking their lips and going, "Yum…"

Dean just walked away with Sam laughing.

(Eight killing curses, Seven packs of Werewolves, Six Bloody thirsty vampires, Five enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three Salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and the corpse of a three headed hell hound)


	10. Ten Haunted Hallways

**_Disclaimer: See first page._**

**_Rating T_**

On the tenth day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

TEN HAUNTED HALLWAYS

By: GavinVenom (DeanWinchester66)

Note: Also Part of My Supernatural Charmed Series. This is just a list of the ghosts in each hall. The story is being written.

1. Screaming voices, one teenage girl, and a nurse in a fire.

2. A little girl with half her head blown away holding the decapitated head of a woman by the hair in one hand and in the other a machete.

3. An old lady with several stab wounds.

4. Man with wood and glass sticking out of his body and a woman sliced in two.

5. A woman with blood on her stomach and legs.

6. A teenager killing herself.

7. People dying of yellow fever.

8. Mutilated civil war soldiers.

9. A woman falling down the stairs and dragging her broken body down the hall.

10. Several moving body parts.

(Nine stalking creatures, Eight killing curses, Seven packs of werewolves, Six Blood thirsty Vampires, Five Enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and the corpse of a three headed hell hound)


	11. Eleven Bigfoot Sightings

**_Disclaimer: On first page._**

**_Rating T_**

On the Eleventh day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

ELEVEN BIGFOOT SIGHTINGS

By: GeminiJessicaJess

Dean looked at the other bed where his brother was sitting. "Bigfoot."

"Yes. There have been ten sightings on the last few days." Sam said as he looked through the local newspaper.

"But its Bigfoot."

"Yes, Dean. There's even a picture." Sam showed the newspaper to his brother. Right on the front page.

Dean didn't even look at it. "Bigfoot, Sam. Do you remember how many times we've hunted bigfoot and it's turned out to be something else?"

"Foot prints in the snow."

Dean shook his head and got up. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. As he exited he yelled over his shoulder, "I'm going to the bar. Apparently there must be some good booze somewhere in this town." He closed the door and walked in the direction of the bar. It was in walking distance, so he didn't bother with his car. It was getting dark and cold, but the walk was short. There was nothing but trees on either side of the road between the motel and the bar. Dean was half way to the bar when he stepped on some ice and went down hard on his knees. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed and attempted to get up.

"Here let me help you." A male voice came from behind him and yanked him back away from the ice than up to his feet. "Have to watch the ice around here. It gets people every year."

"Thanks." Dean turned to the man that helped him…He was seven feet tall with brown eyes and covered in brown fur. It was no costume from what Dean could tell.

Bigfoot brushed some snow off of Dean. "Take it easy." The creature returned to the woods.

Dean blinked and slowly walked back towards the motel. He opened the door to his and Sam's room and entered. Sam was still reading the newspaper. Dean closed the door and sat at the end of his bed. "Eleven."

Sam looked at him. "Huh?"

"Eleven sightings. I just met Bigfoot."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I'm not falling for it."

"I'm finally agreeing with you, Sam, but were not hunting him."

Sam decided to play along. "Why?"

"He's a lot nice than I thought. Smarter too. He helped me off some ice and spoke to me."

Sam laughed. "Sure, Dean. If you don't want to look into this than we don't have to. You don't need to make something up."

Dean was annoyed, but let it go. "Okay, Sam. You don't need to believe me." Dean went to the window and leaned against the wall beside it. "Why don't you order some take out? I don't feel like going back out."

Sam grabbed a flier off the bedside table. "The clerk said this Chinese place was really good. Besides the bar it's the only place that would be open on Christmas."

"Go ahead and order." The window faced the woods and Dean thought he saw movement. The Bigfoot came into view. "I'll be right back." Dean left. The food arrived before Dean got back and Sam had the various Chinese food laying out laying out on the table. Dean opened the door, but didn't enter. "I invited a friend for dinner."

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least wait until the food is eaten before you shove me out the door to fool around with her." He got some fried rice on his fork and brought it towards his mouth.

"Not that kind of friend." Dean entered the motel room with Bigfoot following. The fork fell from Sam's hand.

(Ten Haunted Hallways, Nine Stalking creatures, Eight killing curses, Seven packs of werewolves, Six blood thirsty Vampires, Five Enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and the corpse of a three headed hell hound)


	12. Twelve Evil Hunters

**_Disclaimer: On first page._**

**_Rated T_**

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Sam and Dean gave to me

TWELVE EVIL HUNTERS

By: GavinVenom (DeanWinchester66)

Dean dunked down behind the tree, his left shoulder-bleeding non-stop. He was out of bullets and he knew they were coming. His brother, Sam, and his mind controlled army of Hunters. Azazel had been right about Sam. Whatever part of Sam that still was his brother after Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back to life was now gone. However much of the real Sam that was left ceased to exist ten minutes when Dean refused to join his brother in his hunt against anything supernatural. Good or evil. Dean didn't even get one word out to try and change his brother's mind before Sam shot him. Again.

That's when his brother's mind controlled army had come out of hiding and took shots at Dean too. Dean managed to keep from getting shot again and in his escape he shot back trying to wound the hunters, so they couldn't follow him. He wasn't sure if he hit any, but now he was out of bullets and could hear them getting closer. He wasn't going to make it to his last day. He knew his brother he had given his life for was going to be the one to collect it. Dean just wasn't going to stand around and let him do it even though inside he already felt dead.

Dean dunked low and ran trying to use the forest around him for cover. He moved silent and carefully not to disturb anything that could allow them to track him. The hunters may not know all the skills his dad had taught him over the years, but he knew Sam knew and was probably expecting it. Much like he would expect Dean to go for the Impala, so Dean had to leave his baby behind. Maybe later he could try to get it back, but now he couldn't risk it. Dean dropped to the ground as he heard a hunter off to his right and crawled across the ground. One of Dean's hands grabbed the bowie knife he had strapped to his leg under his boot and he changed his crawl in the direction of the hunter. He stopped in cover and as the hunter passed Dean jumped up behind him and slit his throat. He grabbed the man's riffle before quickly moving away. Another man had been in waiting and fired at Dean. Dean heard the shot and barely managed to move out of its way. He dodged another shot and rolled behind a tree where he started coming back up to his feet until he felt a gun pressed down against the top of his head. Sam pulled the trigger before Dean could bring up the stolen riffle.

(Eleven Bigfoot sightings, Ten Haunted Hallways, Nine Stalking creatures, Eight killing curses, Seven packs of werewolves, Six blood thirsty Vampires, Five Enchanted Amulets, Four Urban Legends, Three salt and burns, Two hurt Winchesters, and the corpse of a three headed hell hound)


End file.
